<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【辰城】誰怕誰 by prcsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216389">【辰城】誰怕誰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple'>prcsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>道具play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【辰城】誰怕誰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>＊現背向，私設有，OOC注意<br/>＊道具play，慎入</p><p> </p><p>「黃鉉辰你就不要碰我！」膨膨鼓起的一團被子發出憤怒的抗議，又一次韓知城被折騰得幾乎要散架，後悔自己和對方昨夜的放縱，「再來一個月都不准做！」<br/>「誒？」黃鉉辰搓了搓對方冒出棉被外、還被包裹的腦袋，面對突如其來的禁慾要求一頭霧水地開口：「為什麼啊？最近要忙什麼事嗎？」<br/>韓知城掀開被子秀出身上的紅痕，要不是全身都痛他現在一定站起來跳腳，他惡狠狠地吼道：「痛死了，你學不會輕一點就不准做！」<br/>黃鉉辰看到大片裸露的肌膚馬上別開視線紅了臉，明明什麼都做過他的臉皮還是一如既往地薄，明明是自己留下的歡愛痕跡還是令他感到難為情。<br/>「好啦，就不做。」嘟起好看的唇，黃鉉辰沒骨頭似地環住面前人，像隻大狗狗在撒嬌。<br/>「你就不要忍不住。」韓知城向後放軟身體倚在懷抱中，嘴上還是不忘調戲對方，虛張聲勢地笑了笑。<br/>「誰怕誰啊，是你會先忍不住！」一把抱住對方倒向一邊，黃鉉辰長腿一勾鎖住懷裡的人，他不甘示弱幼稚地回嘴，他們又開啟新的一輪小學生日常吵架。<br/>結果竟然是黃鉉辰說對了，紅痕漸漸消下去的同時韓知城先壓抑不住蠢蠢欲動的渴求，但他又拉不下臉去邀請對方。慾望和理智的拉鋸當然是前者勝出，他也不知道為什麼自己要偷偷摸摸地翻出還未拆封的跳蛋，形成一個少年一臉正色地凝望著情趣用品呆愣著沉思，純情又引人遐思的衝突畫面。<br/>「喂－－」背後忽然有人走進讓韓知城嚇得整個人彈了一下，是用驚訝又玩味的眼神揶揄他的黃鉉辰，他急忙心虛地藏起手裡的物體。<br/>「就說是你會先忍不住。」黃鉉辰用力扳開韓知城握緊的手掌搶過玩具，露出小孩子贏了遊戲般的傻笑。<br/>「所以要做嗎？用這個。」帥氣的臉蛋湊得更近了些，雖然旁邊擺了個不可言說的物品，韓知城誠實的心跳仍是漏了一拍。黃鉉辰調皮地晃晃手中的電線，吐出話語伴隨著熱氣打在韓知城臉前，兩人之間的空氣升溫並黏膩了起來。<br/>韓知城曉得自己是逃不掉了，對未知的想像讓他連髮絲都興奮得有點顫抖，墊起腳銜住對方總四處撩人的舌頭，他用挑釁的吻宣戰：「用就用，誰怕誰！」<br/>其實他們也不是很清楚這東西到底怎麼使用，但拿起所謂大人的玩具就足以讓精力過盛的男孩慾火焚身了。他們三兩下把彼此扒得精光，韓知城撲過來又親上他心心念念的厚唇，靈活的小舌刷過貝齒，舔遍口腔裡柔軟的角落。黃鉉辰努力地跟上節奏，把越來越往自己身上欺的戀人按在胯上，趁對方分神的一瞬報復似地咬了作亂的舌頭。<br/>韓知城鬆口後脖子上旋即傳來刺痛感撩撥神經，他睜圓了眼睛警告：「小力一點啦！」<br/>於是黃鉉辰將他壓倒在床鋪，改以吮吻種下火苗，軟糖般的水潤唇瓣沿著頸線游移，還未吻到胸口動作卻被耳邊的震動鬧得渾身一僵，倉皇地甩頭。韓知城不知何時開啟跳蛋的開關直擊他敏感的耳朵，被過激的反應捧腹大笑得小腿噠噠噠地踢亂棉被。<br/>「韓知城！」似羞赧似惱火，黃鉉辰白皙的小臉燒了起來，他撿起被丟在棉被堆裡的跳蛋，暴躁地摁到韓知城的乳頭上。細微的顫動頂住前端的小孔，帶著熱度的指尖不時蹭過胸膛。<br/>「啊！」陌生的刺激逼出了嬌聲驚喘，黃鉉辰俯下身含住另一邊的蓓蕾，不算溫柔地舔弄啃咬，雙重攻勢讓韓知城不自覺挺起胸膛，自己步入甜蜜陷阱中。粉色的蛋型小球繞著挺立打轉，甚至調大了檔數直接向乳肉裡壓，尖端陷進乳暈裡被磨了磨又急不可耐地彈出，韓知城也跟著尖叫著彈起腰。<br/>「鉉辰，那邊也要、哈嗯……」黃鉉辰因為跳蛋的效果被驚艷到忘了照顧受冷落的地方，韓知城相較平常更軟的聲音和垂下眉毛的小表情總算讓他回過神。抵上剛剛被濡溼的肉粒，津液好像更方便了跳蛋的研磨滑動。<br/>麥色肌膚泛起了不明顯的潮紅，韓知城的喘氣一聲蕩漾過一聲，全身都隨著機械震動一抖一抖的。被催熟的紅果變得又脹又腫，現在不必特地壓下，只是輕輕拂過就能收穫。這番景象使黃鉉辰看呆了，喉結上下滾動，拿著武器的手聽從本能地向下進攻。<br/>「你喜歡對不對，知城？」執起跳蛋滑過結實的肌肉凹陷處，經過可愛的肚臍眼時挑弄了下，韓知城抿起下唇悶哼讓黃鉉辰感覺自己已經越來越上手。他瞇起危險誘人的眼眸，起了玩心直直懟上早已起反應的性器前端，滿意地聽到對方倒吸了好幾口氣。<br/>來回摩擦跳動的玉莖，又再下移振了振囊袋，最後到隱密的穴口，跳蛋貼上去的時候輕微瑟縮了下。黃鉉辰伸手撈過潤滑劑倒在對方股間，修長的中指略強硬地沒入半支，他纏人地吻住韓知城安撫他。<br/>開拓了好一陣子反而是黃鉉辰先汗流浹背，汗珠沿著優異的下顎線滴落，他向後梳了梳過長的瀏海，換得更好的視野盯著對方迷亂忍耐的神情。微瞇的杏眼浸滿了慾念，眼下的痣顯得更冶豔了。<br/>大人的玩具再次派上用場，柔軟的穴口被圓潤小巧的球體破開。韓知城想要逃開又被拖回黃鉉辰身下，兩指並用將跳蛋往更裡面推，層層穴肉違抗主人的意願溫順地包裹住入侵者。<br/>「啊、好奇怪……」無機物的堅硬觸感令韓知城下意識想併起腿，黃鉉辰卻猝不及防地開啟了跳蛋開關，讓他只能無力地塌下腰。<br/>手指攪弄帶動跳蛋挪動，黃鉉辰迷戀地吻著韓知城的腰際和腹肌，他愛死了他看似單薄卻精壯的身材。<br/>黃鉉辰的手很大，他輕易地將跳蛋擠到了最深處，加大了震動頻率惹得韓知城整個身體抽搐了下。想出聲阻止卻只是洩出破碎的呻吟，無疑引出了上位者更強烈的征服欲。<br/>細嫩的內壁包纏住跳蛋和手指，每一下震動都化作酸麻的快感在韓知城身體裡亂竄，生理淚水斷了線的珍珠似地流個沒完，被黃鉉辰一滴滴柔情地舔去。<br/>韓知城突然拔尖的呻吟讓黃鉉辰確定自己找對地方了，他毫不留情地將跳蛋抵在最敏感的軟肉上繞圈按壓，一隻手扣住對方交疊的手腕卡在頭頂，斷去他所有掙扎的機會。<br/>「嗯啊、好可怕……鉉辰！拿出來、拿出來！」黃鉉辰覺得自己欺負過頭決定收手時，不安的哭喊讓他緊張了，跳蛋帶來瀕臨高潮的感覺也讓韓知城緊張了。結果就是手指想要勾出跳蛋卻無果，在絞緊的穴肉中進退兩難。<br/>「鉉辰關掉、關掉……啊！」一陣陣電流拍打在騷動的細胞上，過多過大的快感折磨得韓知城近乎崩潰，他搖晃腦袋反覆求饒。黃鉉辰著急得去轉跳蛋的強度調節，卻是韓知城已被挑逗到攀上巔峰，哭著顫抖著射在肚子上。<br/>感受到手指終於被緊緊咬住的穴肉鬆開，黃鉉辰放輕了動作拉出跳蛋，離開穴口的時候發出過於色情的啵的一聲。他有點愧疚地親親韓知城布滿淚痕的臉頰，剛才過程中的反應真的很可愛但現在也讓人很心疼，「知城對不起啊，你好棒的。」<br/>「繼續啊……」韓知城回過神後抱住了對方寬大的肩膀，還是不夠，他才不要被沒有溫度的東西弄到高潮。撐起身子伏在黃鉉辰的耳邊低語，平時清亮的嗓音現在染上滿滿的情慾，「我要你的。」<br/>韓知城熟練地坐到黃鉉辰腿上，方才射出的精液糊了大片肌膚。白色煉乳淋在焦糖布丁上，韓知城這個人，果然甜得不行。<br/>黃鉉辰覺得自己的分身又硬了幾分，按著對方的腰深深插入，傲人的尺寸立刻把穴道填得滿滿當當。<br/>因為頗大的身型差，黃鉉辰手一伸便能完全攬住韓知城，他把他死死地釘在懷裡、釘在性器上，由下而上的每一記頂弄都往深處衝撞。他們不間斷地接吻著，好像永遠都不夠，關於滿足對彼此的渴求。<br/>「我愛你、我好愛好愛你……」每一次換氣都呢喃著濃厚黏膩的愛意，韓知城覺得自己就要溺死在與黃鉉辰交換的氣息裡。下身的進攻越來越激烈，累積的快感再一次把他推至峰頂，這回是很平淡地仰起頭無聲尖叫，隨後感受到後穴被裝滿了液體。<br/>「知城，就說是你會先忍不住，輸了吧？」黃鉉辰遲遲沒有抽出分身反倒又把韓知城壓回去，溢出絲絲淫液打溼了交合處，他帶著軟軟鼻音道出幼稚的見解。<br/>「我們有在比嗎？」韓知城想到一開始的確是自己先破功的，可他也想只貪溺在有對方的溫存裡了，下不了床什麼的明天再說吧。他無奈地嘆氣這也是他倆專屬於彼此的幼稚吧？他有些氣惱地一腳掃掉進到眼角餘光的跳蛋，抬起腿環住對方纖細但有力的腰肢，「那再一次，嗯？」<br/>「再一次就再一次，」夜還很長，他們調整好姿勢又開始耳鬢廝磨，開戰訊號是咬過嘴角、愛玩挑釁的吻，同時露出不服輸的笑容，「誰怕誰啊。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>